Fanfic Naruhina
by Akmal rinaldi
Summary: Fic ini berisi tentang kisah perjalannan Naruhina.


**you are my life**

 **chap: 1**

 **arthour: Akmal rinaldi - kun**

 **disclamer: masashi kishimoto**

 **pairing: naruhina**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata pov.**

Hari itu, aku sedang berjalan - jalan di sekitar taman kota, lalu mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terlihat sangat familiar di mata ku, dari mulai rambutnya, dan kulit nya saja aku sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa itu dia, ya akan tetapi aku tidak dapat melihat wajah nya, karena dia berdiri lumayan jauh dari ku dan membelakangi ku, perlahan namun pasti aku mendekatinya, walau pun aku sadar dia swmpat menengok ke belakang dan segera berlari kecil kebalakang pohon lalu kembali keluar, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap nya, tapi aku kembali membulatkan tekat ku untuk mendekatinya dan aku berharap itu kau, uzumaki naruto.

 **End pov.**

namun saat Hinata menepuk pundak orang itu, orang itu pun berbalik dan, dan hasil nya orang itu bukan lah naruto melain kan ayah nya.

"Hinata - chan, sedang apa kau disini???"

tanya minato pada tunangan anak nya itu.

"eto...aku hanya sedang berjalan - jalan ditaman, lalu apa yang ji-san lakukan disini???" tanya hinata pada minato yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari tungan nya.

" Sudah kubilang Hinata jangan panggil aku ji-san panggil aku seperti Naruto memanggilku".

"gomen, tou-san apa yang tou-san lakukan disini ??" ulang Hinata pada minato.

".Oh, itu... aku sedang menemani Kushina belanja, tapi karena bosan aku menunggu disini." ucap Minato pada Hinata.

"oh, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan tou-san". ucap Hinata pada Minato, sambil berlalu pergi, namun belum beberapa langkah Minati kembali memanggi nya.

"Hinata!". ucap Minato pada calon menantu nya itu. Hinata pun kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Minato.

"Hinata malam ini kau bisa datang ke rumah kami ???." tanya Minato pada Hinata.

"memang nya ada apa tou-san???."

"aku dan Kushina mempunyai kejutan untuk mu jadi kau harus datang, aku yakin kau pasti akan senang dengan kejutan yang kami berikan."

"baiklah tou-san, nanti malam aku akan datang jam 06.30 ." ucap Hinata pada Minato.

"baiklah kami menunggu mu."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _SKIP TIME_**

.

.

.

 _ting ting,_ bel rumah kediaman Namikaze pun berbunyi.

"sebentar" ucap Kushina dari dalam.

Kushina pun segera membuka pintu dan ia pun segera keluar dan kembalkembali menutup pintu. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan Kushina hanya bisa memiringkan kepala.

"Hinata-chan!!" teriak Kushina dan lamgsung memeluk Hinata dengan penuh sayang.

"ba-chan, ada apa ba-chan meminta ku kesini??" tanya Hinata pada Kushina.

"Hinata-chan sudah kubilang panggil aku ka-san, dan alasan aku menyuruh mu kesini adalah-" Kishina memberi jeda pada kalimat nya dan itu yang membuat Hinata jadi penasaran.

"rahasia" sambung Kushina pada Hinata.

"dan Hinata-chan pakai ini !!" ucap Kushina sambil menyerah kan kain penutup mata.

"apa aku harus memakai nya Ka-san" tanya Hinata pada Kushina.

"ya" jawab Kushina cepat, Hinata hahanya bis amenuruti apa yang Kushina perintah kan. setelah memakai penutup mata Kushina pun membawa Hinata kedalam rumah nya.

"apa kah aku boleh membuka nya ka-san??" tanya Hinata pada Kushina.

"sebentar lagi Hinata-chan" ucap Kushina pada Hinata.

"biklah apa kau siap Hinata???" tanya Kushina kembali pada Hinata.

"ya, aku siap ka-san!" jawab Hinata di sertai anggukan kecil dari nya.

"3,2,1" ucap Kushina sambil membuka penutup mata Hinata.

.

.

.

 ** _Hinata p.o.v_**

aku terkejut saat penutup mata ku di buka, dan seketika mereka bertiga mengucap kan " ** _otanjubi omedete Hinata-chan"_** , dan yang mebuat ku lebih terkejut adalah orang yang berdiri di hadapan ku ini yang sedang tersenyum pada ku, senyum yang lama aku rindu kan wajah yang lama ingi aku lihat dan tubuh yang telah lama ingin aku peluk juga mata sebiru samudra yang lama tak ku lihat.

 ** _ends p.o.v_**

"tadaima" ucap Naruto pada Hinata, dan Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto dan menangis di dalam peluk kan nya, Kushina dan Minato yang melihat itu langsung pergi meninggal kan Naruto dan Hinata karena mereka pikir Naruto juga Hinata membutuhkan waktu untuk meluapkan rasa rindu mereka.

"hiks hiks hiks, okaeri Na- Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sembari menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam dan membiarkan diri nya di peluk oleh tunangan nya itu kini mulai membalas pelukan yang di berikan Hinata.

"hey Hinata-chan jangan menangis aku sudah disini sekarang, sudah lah jangan menangis" ucap naruto sembari mengelus kepala Hinata yang maduh saja betah memeluk nya.

"hum" ucap Hunata sambil menghapus air mata nya dan juga melepas peluk kan nya.

"ayo, kita masuk aku sudah siapkan kueh nya, kalo tidak cepat lilinn nya bisa habis meleleh" ucap nartuto sambil menarik lengan Hinata menuju ruang tengah.

 ** _Skip Time_**

.

.

.

.

setelah selsai dan membereskan semua bekas pesta kecil yang mereka adakan, Naruto, Hinata dan juga Minato, Kushina dan ada beberapa anggota kluarga Hyuga, kini sedang berkumpul di mansion Namikaze untuk membicarakan pernikahan Naruto dan juga Hinata yang akan di adakan 3 atau 4 hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

.

samapi sini dlu fic nya maaf kalo jelek maklum ini fic pertama aku, jadi kalomau aku lanjutin follow and komen "lanjut" juga like fic dan arthour nya. **_Samapai jumap di chapter 2_**


End file.
